


On Ice

by littlemisslawyer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Alternate universe - Mafia, Badass Yuuri, Dark Yuuri, Doctor AU!, Doctor Katsuki Yuuri, Doctor/Patient, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mafia AU!, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Mafia, Yakuza, Yakuza Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: A skating accident leads Viktor Nikiforov, five time world champion and the current pakhan of the Blue Rose Mafia, to the hands of one very adorable doctor.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I am a constant lurker in this fandom... but the muse hits me hard right after Ep. 12.
> 
> Thank You [AroPeterWam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AroPeterWam/pseuds/AroPeterWam) for beta reading <3

It was rare for the 27-year-old Victor Nikiforov, five-time ice-skating world champion, to have injuries while he skated. After all, the ice beneath his feet as his blades glides on to it, was an extension of his body. But alas, even Victor, an embodiment of perfection, could make any mistake.

He just competed in the Russian Nationals a week ago, when he decided to start his new choreography. He found two songs while browsing thru the millions of songs in the Internet, while he was jogging thru the cold streets of St. Petersburg; two songs with the theme of love, but opposing to one another; like two sides of the same coin.

He can see himself skating either of the two and it would be utterly perfect, but he couldn’t decide which one he will use for his short program. That’s why he was so pumped when he was allowed to take a week off from the “family business”, to make a choreography for the two songs.

Stupid of him to rehearse on the frozen lake behind their home, where the ice was unstable and rough. He knew before he hit the ice that his landing would be off, but he did not expect the burn of it. Pain exploded before he recognized anything and he was shouting before he knew it.

Their man immediately rushed him to the nearest hospital while he tried to muffle another scream. He was in so much pain, he felt like he was going to die.

‘Stupid! Stupid!’ His mind scolds him, as his eyes filled tears.

Once they arrived, a gurney was already waiting for him, with a team of doctors. The familiar sight told him that they were in one of the hospitals that their “family” ran, so he was a bit reassured.

“What happened?”

Now that was something not familiar to Victor. He knew each and every employee of this hospital, and he knew that all of them are from Russia. To hear someone, a male by his voice, who spoke in English with a slight accent piqued his curiosity. He was about to open his eyes when another wave of pain shot through him.

He screamed once more, while the doctors and nurses bustled around him.

“Make it stop!” He screamed in his native tongue, fresh tears falling to his face.

He felt something stab him on his thighs, before a warm hand caressed his face.

“Shh… It’s going to be okay. I got you.” A kind voice said, soothing his pain.

Victor opened his eyes to look for the source of that voice and found himself locked with a pair of the most beautiful brown eyes he has ever seen.

“ангел*." He breathed out before finally losing his consciousness.


	2. Leader

Yuri Plisetsky found out about Victor’s accident while he was eavesdropping on Yakov who was talking on the phone. The pride of Russia has yet to show his ugly face on the rink for two days now, which was slightly alarming. Thus, as soon as the phone call ended, he immediately demanded his coach to tell him which hospital his fucking idiot Pakhan was admitted into. Once he extracted the information from Yakov (who merely shook his head, ‘damn _bratvas_ *’), Yuri immediately called for his _shestyorka_ ** to take him to Victor.

 

As soon as he arrived, he pestered the head nurse to tell him where Victor Nikiforov was, not even thanking said nurse when he got the information he needed before stomping his way to the given room. He kicked the door that leads to Victor’s room; ready to tear his старший брат*** apart when he saw something that made him freeze.

 

There he was, Victor Nikiforov, the soon to be fourth pakhan of the Nikiforov Bratva; with his right leg in a cast, pinning down a very red doctor.

 

“What the…”

 

“доктор****… Let's do something about that ugly necktie of yours,” The silver haired man purred, nuzzling like a cat to the bewildered doctor.

 

“Mi-Mister Nikiforov…” The young doctor stuttered.

 

The skater clicked his tongue before nuzzling back to the doctor.

 

“Call me Victor or Vitya,” He purred, before shifting his gaze so that blue met brown. “Or better yet, call my honey, мой ангел.”

 

The doctor squeaked, trying to get out of the hold his patient had on him. He tried to look away from those mesmerizing blue eyes and found a visibly angry teen, who was two seconds away from exploding. With the surprise strength that Victor did not realize the smaller male had, he was pushed back into the bed, shocked.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov. You have a… visitor.” The doctor panted before taking his chart and making a beeline out of his patient’s room.

 

Victor looked forlorn for a second before his eyes shifted back to his so called visitor. As soon as Yuri closed the door, the softness on Victor’s eyes vanished, replaced with a hard and cold stare.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here, Yura?” He asked, quietly, yet the threatening tone still there; his native language rolling of his tongue, harsh and deadly.

 

“Sorry, pakhan. But can’t I just be worried?” The teen’s eyes turned soft as he looked at the cast that encased his brother’s leg.

 

The older skater looked at his busted ankle and smiled sadly.

 

“Don’t give me that look Yura, it's just a small crack. Nothing to worry about.” He said, but Yuri knew he was lying. His _shestyorka_ told him that the pakhan screamed out in pain. That meant that it was not just a simple crack; it was a broken bone.

 

Yuri merely shrugged, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. He pulled out a chair, uncomfortable (as it was,) but it will do, and placed a stuffed poodle beside his brother.

 

“So you won’t miss Makkanchin,” he said blushing.

 

Victor’s eyes widened, clutching onto the plushie like a lifeline. His icy eyes melted into their usual bright eyes, smiling softly to his “little brother”.

 

“Thank You, Yura.” he said softly

 

_-this is a line… a line made with skates-_

 

A few hours have passed with Yuri helping his brother to manage his long mane, while telling him what happened in practice during his two days absence. Yuri managed to braid his brother’s hair, so that it won’t be all over his face. When he was about to tie it, there was a knock on the door before the doctor from before entered, along with one of the nurses.

 

Victor gave him a heart shaped smile before frowning when he found out that the doctor was not alone.

 

“So, how was your afternoon Mr. Niki… er Victor?” The doctor asked, correcting himself when Victor pouted.

 

“It has been good doctor,” he replied in perfect english. “I was happy that my younger brother visited me.”

 

The doctor smiled before making his routine check ups. The nurse merely stood by, taking note of what the dark haired doctor was saying; instructions for the medicine and the scheduled therapy.

 

“We managed to fix the broken ankle, though I am afraid that you will have to take a two month rest,” The doctor said, face filled with sadness as he delivered the news. “If we don’t let it heal properly, then I am afraid that you won’t be able to compete again.”

 

Victor bit his lip in frustration, two months without even stepping into the ice was both frustrating and nerve wracking. It meant that he had to imagine his free skate for two months; skating only on the ice castle in his mind.

 

On the other hand, he can handle the family business. The injury made him realize a few things: 1) that he was at the time where skaters usually retire, 2) he was at his peak, and 3) he was a well celebrate skater; so what more could he ask for? His mama had already given him so much leeway, agreeing to let him be a professional skater until he turned 25. He is 27 now, almost 28, maybe it is time to retire.

 

“Of course, doctor.”

 

Yuri, who was quietly watching the exchange, finally spoke.

 

“Who are you?” He asked, his accent heavy as he conversed in English, “I mean, I know all of the doctors and nurses here, so the fact that I don’t know you both, bothers me.”

 

The dark haired doctor smiled, bowing his head to the young teen.

 

“I apologize. My name is Yuuri Katsuki.” He finally introduced himself, “And this is Otabek Altin, he is my nurse.”

 

_-this is a line just landed a triple axel-_

 

_Four Months Ago_

_Kyushu, Japan_

 

_“Waka^! Waka!”_

 

_A man in a suit stopped as he was about to leave his home. Otabek panted as he finally caught up to the heir._

 

_“Waka, is it true?” Otabek asked, gritting his teeth in anger. “You are leaving us?”_

 

 _The man smiled, motioning for Otabek to come near him, which the other complied. As soon as he_ _was_ _near, the wakagashira flicked Otabek’s forehead._

 

_“I’m not leaving, Ota-kun, I will be just having a short break.” He smiled, “I want to, at the very least, enjoy myself before I became the head of the family.”_

 

_“But waka, why in Russia?” He asked, slightly appeased by the other man’s explanation. “Russia is the home of our rival. You could be killed.”_

 

_The sound of flesh hitting flesh, resonated at the quiet hall of the home of the biggest yakuza in Japan. Otabek can feel the sting of the other man’s slap, and if he was a lesser man, he would have fallen to the floor._

 

_“Do not. Underestimate me.” The other man growled, “Who do you think I am?”_

 

 _Otabek gave the other man a saikeirei_ _^^_ _, apologizing profusely on account of his insolence._

 

_“As a way of apologizing, let me accompany you waka.” He said, eyes determined. “I will be your sword and shield in Russia. I will make sure that waka is safe until his return to the honkyochi^^^.”_

 

_The other man was stunned, before smiling; offering his hand to his subordinate._

 

_“Then, let us go, Ota-kun.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bratva* - brotherhood, or the Russian Mafia  
> shestyorka** - lowest rank in the Russian Mafia  
> старший брат*** - older brother  
> доктор**** - doctor  
> Waka^ - short for wakagashira, the first lieutenant in the hierarchy of the Japanese yakuza  
> saikeirei^^ - deeply reverent bow  
> honkyochi^^^ - base, home


	3. Rivals

Four months turned to five. Has it been that long since he started working here? Yuuri sighed; he was on his 20th hour of a 48-hour rotation, and his dress shirt was already clinging to him, and it was not comfortable. He grabbed one of his shirts (the Deadpool shirt that Mari gave to him), before donning his coat, and arranging his stethoscope. He gave himself a once over on the full-length mirror on the locker room, and once he deemed himself presentable, he went out to the familiar white halls to continue his rotation.

 

Up until now, he could not believe that he managed to snag a job at a Russian hospital, which exclusively hired Russian nationals; added by the fact that Otabek also managed to get a nurse’s job. Four months of trying to win over some of his colleagues paid off. He managed to befriend most- if not all- of the nurses’ staff and some of the lab technicians. The other doctors respected him, and even were even welcoming to the foreigner. All in all, his practice on the hospital was peaceful… until four days ago.

  

_Four Days Ago_

  

He was on ER duty when dispatch warned them about an incoming patient with a broken bone. Yuuri readied himself, expecting the ambulance to arrive, when instead of the familiar red and white van, three black cars screeched in front of them. He could hear the screaming before he saw his face.

 

Grounding himself, he started to order the ground staff, meeting the men who carefully placed the patient on the readied gurney.

 

“What happened?” he asked.

 

The man spoke in Russian, irritating the young doctor. Can’t they see that he’s a foreigner? As if sensing his annoyance, one of the staff nurses translated it for him.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov. Twenty-seven, male. Skating mishap, high possibility of a broken ankle.” She said, making a line to the patient.

 

Ahh… Anya. Bless her soul. If this had continued for another minute, someone would have found himself stuck with a scalpel in his neck.

 

“Okay… get me the x-ray and cut off his pants. We don’t want to aggravate it even…” A pained scream interrupted him, “More. Fuck it, give me 10 ml of morphine. Somebody please fucking page ortho. We need to realign this now!”

 

Another pained scream and Yuuri couldn’t help but try to soothe the other man. Anya gave him the syringe loaded with Morphine; he checked for the vein while another scream erupted from his patient.

 

“Make it stop!” Nikiforov screamed in his native tongue, fresh tears falling from his face.

  
Yuuri stab him with the syringe on his thighs, before caressing the other man’s face.  
  
“Shh… It’s going to be okay. I got you.” He said kindly, trying to alleviate the other man’s pain.

 

Victor opened his eyes as if he was looking for him. As soon as their eyes met, Yuuri’s breath hitched as he found himself locked with a pair of the most striking blue eyes that he had ever seen.

  
“ангел." His patient breathed out before finally losing his consciousness, the drugs taking effect on his system.

 

Let it be put on record that Yuuri Katsuki’s blush can travel up to his neck. As soon as Anya saw it, she couldn’t help but tease the meek doctor.

 

“Doctor Katsuki, this is not the time to blush.” She said as she taped the dextrose on to their patient’s hand, “Though, you look quite adorable.”

 

If it was even possible, Yuuri would have turned even redder. But alas, the human body can only do as much, so he cleared his throat and proceeded to kick the lug so that the lock would be released (though if anyone notices, it was a bit harder than necessary).

 

“Shut up,” he started, giving the nurse a glare, “Be a dear and prep him for surgery while I scrub in.”

 

Anya gave him a wink before finally heading off to the elevator, carefully pushing the now sedated skater. As soon as they went in, Yuuri ran into the fire exit, whilst trying to dial his phone. On the second ring, just like clockwork, a man answered.

 

“Ota… we have a problem.”

  

_-a Triple Toe Loop, Single Spin, Double Toe combination-_

 

Eight hours of grueling surgery and finally, they had managed to fix Victor Nikiforov’s ankle without having to tell him to kiss his skating career goodbye. Yuuri sighed, removing his gown and throwing it to the waste bin, performing another surgical scrub on his hands before he took his phone out to check on a particular message.

 

Sighing, he went back to the locker room, changing into his shirt and coat, before running up to the roof. Once he was there, he made sure that no one else was present before locking the roof door.

 

A man in a nurse’s uniform was waiting for him, two cups of coffee in hand. He accepted the one offered to him before moaning in delight as the caffeine hit his taste buds. They were quiet for a couple of minutes, silently drinking their coffees before the nurse spoke.

 

“You saved him.” He said in perfect Japanese.

 

The young doctor merely hummed, drinking the last of his beverage.

 

“Yes. And that is the problem.”

 

“You could have killed him, make it an accident.” The other replied, taking the empty cup from Yuuri. “The Russians would never suspect you. They will be left with no heir for some time, we could have used it to our advantage.”

 

Yuuri bit his lip, looking back at the scenery that St. Petersburg had to offer.It reminded him of Hasetsu somehow, with the birds and the peaceful aura that the place emitted.

 

“I have no excuse Ota-kun.”

 

“Waka…”

 

Yuuri sighed, dusting off the non-existent dirt on his coat before he made his way to the door. He could already feel the buzzing of his phone in his pocket; he’s being paged.

 

“I think,” he said, hand hovering over the doorknob, “I think that there is something that we can gain from saving him… rather than killing him.”

 

And with that, he left the other man and ran back to the pit.

  

_-this is a beautiful step sequence-_

 

_Six Months Ago_

_Yu-Topia, Hasetsu, Japan_

 

_Natasha Nikiforov, the current Pakhan-interim of the Blue Rose Bratva, the most powerful mafia in Russia, made her way into the en-suite hot spring that her current residence provided._

 

 _It was a shock when out of the blue, the head of the rival family arrived at the very headquarter of the the Katsuki-gumi; their long time rival. What stunned the yakuza members the most was_   _that their current onna-oyabun* welcomed the Pakhan with open arms and personally led her to her room._

 

_Natasha smirked as she remembered the stunned faces of the members of the yakuza when she spoke in fluent Japanese, even giving their onna-oyabun a kiss on the cheek. Hiroko-san merely sighed, rolling her eyes before promptly shoving her to her room._

 

_That was two hours ago, and here she was, already enjoying how the hot water loosed up the tired muscles that she had from that 9 hours of travel._

 

_“Honestly, Tasha, you could have told me that you were coming early so that I could let you meet my son.”_

 

_Hiroko Katsuki smiled as she poured the other woman a cup of sake, offering it to her visitor who gratefully accepted._

 

_“Vkusno!” Natasha can’t help but declare as she downed another cup._

 

_The onna-oyabun smiled at her friend’s antics. Natasha Nikiforov may be from a rival family, but that doesn’t mean that they are not friends. In fact, the rivalry is basically obliterated as soon as the two women became the head of their respective families; but for the sake of appearance, no one knows except for the current and the past head. Not even their sons… speaking of which..._

 

_“How is Vicchan?” Hiroko asked, soaking her feet on the onsen. “I heard that he will surely win the Grand Prix again this year.”_

 

_Natasha smiled at the mention of her idiot son. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if he wins gold again._

 

_“And your son? Yura? I heard he’s a doctor now.” Natasha countered, smiling at how Hiroko unconsciously puffed her chest. “General Surgeon. Must be nice.”_

 

_“They are both amazing.”_

 

_Hiroko poured another cup for her friend, and this time she joined her._

 

_“So… why are you exactly here, Tasha?”_

 

_Blue eyes meet brown, all pleasantries gone._

 

_“Remember our promise when we became the head of our families?” The female Nikiforov asked._

 

_Hiroko’s eyes widened, she knew exactly what the other head was talking about._

 

_“I think… it's about time that our two sons bond our families.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *onna-oyabun - female godfather, female head of the Yakuza


	4. My Prince

Victor was having the time of his life. He never thought being injured and living in the hospital for three weeks would be fun. But oh, how wrong was he. He managed to bribe Anya, his nurse, into letting him have his own wheelchair, so that he could stalk Doctor Katsuki whenever he was on one of his rounds. Also, he wanted to have a racing competition in the halls whenever it was possible.

  
  
He was also always looking forward to whenever the clock in his room would strike three. It just meant that it was time for Doctor Yuuri's rounds, and any minute now, he would be visiting him with his nurse, Otabek.

  
Now, at first glance, Nurse Otabek was a frightening man. His very presence screamed of danger, the very opposite of what nurses should emit. But you can see the other side of him, that child inside of him, when Yurachka would visit him. The two kept on bantering whenever they were in the same room, Yuratchka with his loud voice and nurse Otabek with his cut throat wit. Victor sometimes wondered if Yuratchka was really here to visit him or just to see the nurse.

  
He sighed, trying to adjust himself. His ankle was healing well according to his doctor, just six more weeks before the cast can be safely removed, and two more months before he may be deemed "safe to skate".

  
He gave another sigh; a playful smile starting to form on his face when he remembered the time Yakov visited him. The old man kept on screaming at him in Russian for his stupidity, and the floor nurse, Georgi's Anya (not Anastasia aka Anya, his favorite nurse) had to call security to kick Yakov out. It was a sight that Victor would never forget... and because Yurachka has it on video as well.

  
Speaking of his wild kitty cat of a brother, what is taking him so long? He asked the younger mafia to go and get him some piroshki to chase the bitter taste of the meds being pumped into him. That was thirty minutes ago, and its almost three o'clock, Doctor Yuuri would be here soon. Confused; Yuri was not one to miss the scheduled time, he reached for his phone.

  
As he was about to dial Yuri's number, the door burst opened followed by his doctor.

  
"Doctor Yuu..."

  
"SHH!" The other man hissed, before strutting to the windows to close the blinds. He immediately dialed his phone, putting it on speaker mode before promptly removing all the tubes from Victor.

  
"Doctor..."

  
"Later Vitya."

  
For the first time since the doctor entered, Victor really looked at Yuuri. His blood ran cold when he saw the blood stains on his once white shirt, which was now covered by a kevlar vest, which is also covered by blood. His eyes travelled up to the doctor’s eyes, and almost gasped. The once soft-kind eyes were now sharp with a well-contained bloodlust. Victor didn't know if he should be aroused or be afraid of the man.

  
At the second ring, someone answered, cutting off the thoughts that played into the Russian’s mind.

  
"Waka."

  
_"Otabek. I cleaned up the third floor. I think more are coming.”_ Yuuri said in rapid Japanese _“Have you secured the young cat?”_

 

_“Hai, waka.”_

 

_“Good. I’ll meet you at the parking lot. Inform the Blue Roses that their pakhan is safe and under the protection of the wakagashira of the Katsuki-gumi.”_

 

Otabek paused, as if contemplating his next words.

 

_“I understand, waka.”_

 

Yuuri nodded, giving Victor a smile. The line died, and the doctor paused, looking at the patient intently, as if something were gnawing on him.

 

“Do you trust me… Vitya?”

 

“With my life.” Victor did not hesitate to answer.

 

Yuuri gave a mirthless chuckle, before leaning down to the patient. He carefully slipped his arms under Victor’s legs and back and proceeded to carefully lift the other man.

 

“You really shouldn't.”

 

The doctor carefully placed his patient to the waiting wheelchair; he removed his bloodstained vest and carefully, he put it to Victor. Yuuri then made his way to the back of the patient, pulling something from his pocket. He felt a soft fabric cover his eyes, before the darkness consumed him. Victor heard the good doctor rummaging, and then a sound of the gun being readied. The pakhan’s breath hitched; his heart pounding. Was Yuuri going to kill him?

 

“Don’t be afraid. I will never hurt you.” Warm breath fanned his ears, making him blush. He could feel his skin prickling, and his covered blue eyes must have been blown right now. “You have my word on that.”

 

Victor could only nod, not trusting his voice. Smiling, Yuuri gave his patient a soft peck in the cheek, this time making Victor squeak.

 

“Good Vitya.” He murmured, “Now, I’ll cover your ears as well. I don’t want you to hear… anything.”

 

_-this is a Bonaly-_

 

Yuuri was furious. No, he was not furious. Furious does not even begin to describe what he feels. What’s the word again? Oh yes… Yuuri Katsuki was _fucking LIVID_. A few minutes ago, a group of armed men obliterated the hospital staff. One by one, floor by floor, they checked each and every patient room, as if looking for something… or rather someone. He heard the first gun shot on the second floor, and afterwards, chaos ensured. People started to run out to the corridors, and Yuuri immediately reacted by running to the locker room to get his guns. He dialed his phone, ordering his right hand man to secure Yuri Plisetsky. He saw the kid making a beeline towards the cafeteria to acquire some piroshki.

 

Once he knew that Otabek was on his way to pick the Russian kitty, Yuuri wore his Kevlar vest, mentally groaning at the bruises, before making a beeline towards Victor Nikiforov’s room. His blood ran cold as soon as he saw the dead bodies in the once pristine floors of the hospital. He gritted his teeth and proceeded to kill each and every man in his wake. He felt no remorse as he hit his targets one by one. When his ammo was out, he grabbed a scalpel on the nearest tray (a nurse must have been prepping it for surgery), and he slaughtered the men who dared to taint the sanctity of his hospital.

 

Once he got to the floor where Victor was, he halted as soon as he heard a muffled conversation.

 

“Are you sure he’s here?” A gruff male voice asked in Russian.

 

“Da. He’s in this floor. I have been observing him for the past few days.” A female’s voice echoed throughout the silent hall, answering the question.

 

“Good.”

 

The few VIPs on this floor were spared from the horrors of the hospital, as each and every room was sound proofed. Yuuri took a chance, and gave away a glimpse to see who the culprits were, and to his shock, it was Anya Chernobog! She was the girlfriend of Georgi Popovich, one of the _bratok_ * of the Blue Rose family; lips locked with another man, who was clearly not her boyfriend.

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but vibrate in anger. He trusted Anya to take care of Victor, and after all this time, she was the mole in the hospital. It’s a good thing that his Anastasia** was not a casualty, having a rare day off for herself, otherwise, he would have killed the bitch slowly and painfully.

 

Closing his eyes, and letting his blood lust take over, he pushed himself from the corner where he was hiding. The two traitors did not know what was coming for them as Yuuri shot them in the head.

 

“Das- _fucking_ \- vedaniya.”

 

_-this is a union between a piroska and a katsudon-_

 

_Ten Years Ago_

_Ice Palace, Saint Petersburg, Russia_

 

_Viktor Nikiforov was considered to be a Russian legend at the young age of 17. He was currently the undefeated champion since his debut to the Junior Grand Prix in Beijing. And now, he has once again dominating the junior division. Some were saying that Viktor will also dominate the senior division as soon as he decided to make his debut, the only question was when._

 

_He was answering questions for the usual press conference after a match. Beside him was one of his closest friends, and a secret child of the mafia world, Christophe Giacometti. He was politely answering some questions about his plans on entering the senior division._

 

_“I plan on honing my skills in the Junior Division first. I do have records to break.” He smirked, winking deviously into the camera. The female (and some male) reporters swooned at the flirtatious display._

 

_“Victor, can you tell us the reason why you are growing your hair? Does it not bother you whenever you skate?”_

 

_‘Good question,’ Victor thought, giving the reporter a toothy smile_

 

_“Well, when I was a kid, someone told me that I look pretty with my hair long.” He started, and everyone was already giddy at the thought that they are going to finally have an answer on the reason the skater has a long mane. “He even told me that I look like a princess. So I promised him that I will be growing my hair out for him.”_

 

_“So, you are saying that it is for a childhood friend.” Another reporter piped in. “Will you be cutting it anytime soon?”_

 

_“No,” was the immediate reply, “but if my friend tells me that I should cut it then I will. But until then, I guess I will be waiting for the order from my prince.”_

 

_And by that statement, the whole hall exploded with questions; asking him about his sexuality and all invasive questions that sprouted from the revelation._

 

_“That is all, thank you.”_

 

_The skaters started to stand up, waving at the cameras with a smile on their faces… well rather on Victor’s face while the other winners looked at him dumbfounded._

 

_“Victor! Can you give us the name of your prince?!” A reporter screamed, trying to drown all other questions._

 

_The junior grand prix champion paused, biting his thumb as if contemplating if he should answer or not. The hall was silent once more, waiting for the young skater to answer._

  
_“Well… to tell you the truth,” he smiled, mouth heart shaped as he does so often, “I kinda forgot his name.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bratok* - literally "warrior" works for a Brigadier having a special criminal activity to run  
> Anastasia** - the ER nurse that teased Yuuri from the previous chapter
> 
> Whelp... we'll be having a huge break from this chapter as the New Year comes <3  
> I just want to greet each and everyone a Happy New Year! <3


	5. Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for all of your wonderful comments and for giving a kudos on my story.
> 
> I'm sorry that it has been so long since my last update and well... it will also be a long wait for the next one. I'm currently in the last semester in school so things will get hectic. But don't worry, I promise that I will update once or twice a month and I won't abandon the story ♡
> 
> Anywho... please enjoy this chapter ♡
> 
> -N

Victor woke up with the familiar stench of wet dog and the saliva that comes with it. He started to stretch, slightly miffed that he couldn’t move his right leg. He groaned, feeling his bones pop before he was promptly rewarded by several licks.

 

"Hmm... Makkachin. Stop it. I'm up already."

 

A bark of acknowledgement was his reply. Though the sound was a bit different, like Makkachin had become a wee bit younger. Like a pup even.

 

With another groan, he opened his eyes, expecting the gray poodle in front of him, but was surprised on what he saw. He looks like Makkachin alright, but he was far more younger, smaller in stature, and his fur was chocolate colored, unlike his dog's cafe au lait one. This is definitely not Makkachin.

 

"Down Vicchan. Go back to your bed."

 

The dog barked at the tone, giving Victor another lick in the face before bouncing off to the door. Blue eyes followed the dog and had a glimpse as to where he currently was.

 

"Good Morning... or should I say afternoon, Vitya." The familiar voice of his physician snapped him from further inspection of his new "home".

 

The skater looked at where the source of the voice was coming from and found himself blushing at the sight before him. There, his doctor had nothing on but a towel that was tied so low on his trimmed waist, that if Victor could tug it, it would fall in no time. Yuuri was drying his hair with a smaller towel, a smirk playing on his lips, and by the gods, his eyes were sharper unlike the soft browns he was once familiar with.

 

"Тебе нравится то что ты видишь?*"

 

Victor blushed, looking down at his hands. Damn it! Since when did the shy, awkward doctor become the pure embodiment of sex. And fuck! Since when did he speak Russian? He felt the bed dip, and almost screamed when he was face to face with Yuuri. The latter leaned on to Victor, their foreheads touching.

 

"You don't seem to have a fever." Yuuri hummed, the smell of peppermints filled Victor, "But you're face is so red."

 

"I... I'm good."

 

The doctor gave another hum, leaning even more close to the now stuttering skater. Victor couldn’t help but stare at the younger man's lips that were so enticing... inviting. The skater was not aware of what he was doing, too mesmerized on the lips that were so near on him.

 

"Wakagashira."

 

Yuuri gave a sigh before turning to the person who called him; and if Victor is going to be honest, that person would be six feet under with how intense the doctor was glaring at him. The skater gave an audible gulp when he saw those brown eyes change again, it was as if he was mentally  peeling the skin off of the other man… slowly.

 

"Yes. Of course." Yuuri nodded after a few seconds, pushing himself off from the bewildered Russian, "I'll be out in a few minutes, why don't you help Vitya get his brunch."

 

Otabek nodded, moving to the other side of the bed.

 

"Excuse me, Nikiforov-sama."

 

A pair of strong arms lifted Victor up from the bed, making the other man instinctively grab on to the other man. Otabek was already by the door when:

 

"With utmost care Ota-kun," was the sharp instruction before the doctor let the towel fall.

 

Victor felt light headed as all the blood on his head must have gone down, as his eyes travelled from the doctor's broad shoulders, which are covered with tattoos of pink petal and another tattoo of a snake slithering down to god knows where. And by all that is holy, Victor somehow managed to look away from the temptation that was begging to be licked.

 

'He has a fucking sexy back' was his last thought before the automatic doors closed.

 

_-ninuninu season 2 ninuninu-_

 

It was a bus. It was a fucking bus. They are staying on a bus, being driven by the man before him. Questions spouted out from the Russian's mouth as soon as he was served with piroshki and pumpkin soup.

 

Otabek (his name, clearly, not THE Killer Nurse) cleared out that they "kidnapped" him and Yuratchka from the hospital after the shooting incident, and fled to China. Of all the places, they went to China where 99% of its underground mafia wants to kill the whole Nikiforov family.

 

"Do not fret, Nikiforov-sama. You are under the protection of Waka. He will not let anyone harm you, not even a strand of your hair will be touched."

 

"Waka?" he asked, clearly confused as to the Japanese terms being used.

 

"Wakagashira. I am the heir of the Katsuki-gumi of Japan."

 

His breath hitched once more as soon as he saw the doctor. He was wearing an all black suit, his hair slicked back, and the dorky but cute glasses were missing. It was as if he was looking at a new person, the total opposite of the cute doctor that he jumped onto as soon as he woke up from the hospital. He was fixing his black gloves, leather by the looks of it.

 

"Katsuki-gumi…” Victor murmured before his eyes widened in shocked. ‘Katsuki-gumi. Onna-oyabun. Danger. Threat. ENEMY!’

 

Yuuri smirked when he saw the other man’s reaction. Finally, the idiot pakhan realized who exactly he is and where he actually came from. The yakuza couldn’t help but tease the silver haired man more, maybe he will snap and try to kill Otabek as soon as he got the chance… maybe he will try and flee, but that will be stupid because: 1. He was injured and 2. He was in the outskirts of China, where the name Victor Nikiforov means a hundred million bounty. Yuuri moved closer to Victor until they were breathes apart before leaning down and giving the other man a kiss on the corner of his lips.

 

"Take care of Vitya for me Ota-kun. I'll go and talk to the little emperor."

 

"But Waka..."

 

"I will tell Yurio that his aniki is already awake." Yuuri cut him off before Otabek could further protest, and promptly left the RV.

 

Otabek sighed, shaking his head before placing the dirty dishes on the dishwasher.

 

"Nikiforov-sama..." he turned before facing the familiar blade of a butcher's knife.

 

"Explain to me... why am I in the hands of our family's mortal enemy." Blue eyes now sharp and deadly

 

Otabek gave another sigh. First, he babysat the cute brat Yuri and then he had to baby sit the older idiotic Nikiforov. If he wasn’t loyal to his master then he would have committed seppuku**… or just stayed home at Hasetsu.

 

“I think Nikiforov-sama…” The yakuza started calmly, grabbing onto his phone and fiddling with its functions, despite the fact that the godfather of the Nikiforov family has a knife near his carotid artery. He may look like it, but he knows for a fact that Victor Nikiforov has never killed a man in his life. Sure, he may beat them, or torture them, but never did he take another’s life.

 

Once Otabek was done fiddling with his phone, the television near the couch area booted up and a skype call was loading on it.

 

‘Calling… The Hag’

 

“That you should just talk to her.”

 

The call was accepted and if Viktor was not seated, he would have fallen on the floor.

 

“Hello idiot son! Did you miss me?”

 

“Maman?!”

 

_-Pichit’s hamsters just passed by here… nothing to see-_

 

_5 years ago_

_Abandoned Warehouse_

_Almaty, Kazakhstan_

 

_“How dare you steal from us you filthy bastard?!”_

 

_Another kick, and he could feel his bones cracked. God damn it, that fucking hurts, but the pain was worth it._

 

_Fifteen years old Otabek Altin tried to breathe in without hurting himself, not a small feat, but having a bit of knowledge in human anatomy and his vast experience on getting beat up helped alleviate the pain somehow._

 

_Another punch on his face, and the man kept on shouting at him._

 

_“Where the fuck did you hide the money boy?!”_

 

_“Go fuck yourself.” He wheezed out, glaring back at the foreigner._

 

_It was a mistake actually, to take the bag of an unassuming tourist on the streets of Almaty. He should have taken the fat woman’s purse, but the boy looked so clueless- an easy target. But as soon as he opened the bag on a safe place further on the alleys, he almost do a double take when he saw the bundles of cash… US Dollars… on it. He could feed the entire orphanage with it, plus have it even repaired. Hell, he can even send the other children to school. He hid the money on a secret place that only he knew, thinking that he would just take certain amounts on different days._

 

_But of course, it was too good to be true. He was caught no less than three hours after he stole the bag by a bunch of older guys who had the faint smell of blood in their hands. He was taken into an abandoned warehouse in the skirts of Almaty, far away from the busy district, where presumably, his cries won’t be heard._

 

_‘And so… here I am.’ He coughed, his ribs protesting at the action. ‘Am I going to die here?’_

 

_“That would be enough Takehiko.” A voice said, echoing on to the walls of the warehouse. It was soft, a bit lilting as if it came from an angel._

 

_“But…”_

 

_“Did you say the word ‘but’ Takehiko?”_

 

_A pause, then a shuffle._

 

_“大変申し訳ございませんが、ボス***.” The man spoke another language, one that he was not very familiar with_

 

_“私たちを残して、私はこれを世話します+。”_

 

_Another round of shuffling and the sound of the door opening and closing. Otabek tried to open his swollen eyes, trying to look at the angel that saved him. His body became rigid as soon as he saw who it was._

 

_‘Him!’_

 

_It was the boy he stole from!_

 

_“Can you hear me?” The boy asked, sitting down on the dirty floor just in front of him, “Can you understand me?”_

 

_All that he can do is move his head on what he think is a nod. Gods, his body ached as if he was ran over by a bus._

 

_“Good,” the boy smiled kindly at him, “Can you speak?”_

 

_“Y-ye-yes.” He croaked, painfully. But he replied anyway, like he was supposed to reply to the boy. He was tight lipped on his assailants earlier, and now, he was talking, trying to talk to the boy even though the pain is so tremendous. Like he was supposed to._

 

_“My name is Yuuri. What is your name?”_

 

_“O-Otab-...” another wave of pain, but he did not whimper._

 

_“Ota-kun it is then.” Another kind smile, a warm gloved hand ran on his face, consoling him… grounding him._

 

_He felt ashamed to be in the boy’s presence looking like a train wreck. He wanted to ask the boy to stop what he is doing because he did not deserve such kindness. He wanted to ask  that the boy must not dirty his gloved hand and stain it with his blood._

 

_“Listen Ota-kun. I will give you all the money on that bag…”_

 

_His breath hitched. All of it?_

 

_“On one condition.”_

 

_Of course._

 

_“You are coming with me in Japan,” another pause, “I will take you in my family. I will take you as my brother.”_

 

_A million thoughts run to his head. Family. Japan. Orphanage. Children. Safe. Home._

 

_“What do you say Ota-kun?”_

 

_A few seconds passed in silence. The hand since stopped petting him._

 

_“Yes.” He answered… like he was supposed to._

 

_And then… the pain stopped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тебе нравится то что ты видишь?* - See something you like?  
> seppuku** - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment  
> 大変申し訳ございませんが、ボス*** - I am very sorry, boss  
> \+ 私たちを残して、私はこれを世話します。- Leave us, I will take care of this.


	6. Promises

It took two hours for the meeting to end and by the time it ended, he was ready to go back to his temporary home and eat a bowl of hot steaming katsudon that Otabek has made. It was a five-minute walk from the main camp and the chill in the air was not helping. Gods, he hated the cold. As soon as he opened the door, the hot wave of air coming from the electric fireplace he insisted be installed hit his face.

As soon as he closed the door and removed his shoes (a habit), he heard a gun being readied.

“Hmm. Is that how you welcome your beloved doctor?” Yuuri asked before looking at the silver haired man who was currently aiming a gun at him.

The doctor merely smiled and walked towards the other man, stopping mere inches from the loaded gun. He looked at his left where the kitchen is and found his right hand man and Yurio eating some leftover piroshki and some red wine… wait… is that…

“Is that my Chateau Margaux*?”

“So it is piggy.” Yurio replied, a smirk on his face. “Pakhan said that we could drink this as a… payment for your actions.”

And just to spite him, he took another sip of the doctor’s wine.

“And here I thought you’re happy that I get to be your new brother-in-law.”

But before Yurio can reply, the doctor felt the barrel of the aimed gun on his gut.

‘Ah yes… my idiot patient.’

“Put it down Vitya,”  he said, a cold smile playing on his lips, “There is no need for you to resort to violence.”

Victor’s eyes hardened at the statement. It was as if the other man was mocking him, and that made Victor angrier. He raised the gun and pointed it on to Katsuki’s chest.

‘He is so cute… my Vitya.’ Yuuri thought, amused at the display of defiance from the other man.

“Give me a good reason why I should not shoot you right here and now doctor.” He said the word with so much malice that Yuuri couldn’t help but shiver.

Smirking, he leaned closer, not even minding that the gun was pressed on his chest and with one wrong move and he would be a dead man.

“Hai Hai.” Yuuri said, smiling as he did so before…

“Wha?!” “Waka!”

Victor’s eyes widened as he felt a soft pair of lips against his. Yuuri Katsuki was kissing him. The bloody lovely doctor was kissing him!

He felt something wet and warm against his lips and he gasped. The doctor took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue on to the other man, deepening the kiss. Yuuri pressed on to Victor, making the other man lean back on the couch that he was sitting on, whilst he took the gun from Victor’s hand. He expertly placed the gun into safety before placing it on the side away from them.

They kissed for what seems to be an eternity, the two battling for dominance, not one wanting to be outdone by the other.

“How long do you want to suck each other’s face you stupid idiots!”

Yuuri gave one last nip on the other’s lips before pulling out from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them. Victor was in a daze, he felt lightheaded on how intense their shared kiss was, even forgetting what he was mad about.

“Wakagashira… ビクターは母親と話しました...彼は知っています。*” Otabek said

Licking his lips, Yuuri looked at the man before him. Now he knows why his Vitya just threatened to send him to kingdom come. Sighing, he gave the now pouting man a kiss on the lips before lifting him up from where he was seated, careful of his injury.

“We’ll settle this on my room Ota-kun,” he said, walking onto the narrow halls of their bus. He paused, on the automatic door before looking back at the two, who were still enjoying their drink. “Oh. And I’m taking that out from your pay-check baka-Ota.”

 

_-It’s Chris’ ass! Step away from the ass!-_

 

Yuuri carefully placed the other man on his bed, taking a pillow before propping Victor’s injured leg. He then removed his coat, then his tie, and then he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt. He leaned back against the cabinet in front of Victor who was currently glaring at the man.

“So… you spoke with your mother.”

“Yes.” Was the clipped reply, “Who is currently having a sake feast with your mother… the leader of the Katsuki-gum. Our nemesis.”

Yuuri suddenly burst into laughing making the other man pout in irritation. Honestly, did he miss something? Did he somehow go into another dimension when he hit the ice back in St. Petersburg? And why is this gorgeous man crawling up to him… wait… wha?

“Wha?”

The doctor smiled, arms on each side of Victor, trapping him. They were inches apart again, and it seemed that Victor’s brain always short-circuited whenever the other man was near him. He was supposed to be angry, he was supposed to be escaping from this place, dragging Yuratchka with him. But why is he staying? And speaking of that little brat, why was he so at ease when he knew who their captors were?

“You look so cute while you are deep in thought Vitya.”

Victor squeaked, making the other man smile.

“So cute!”

“I’m not cute!”

Yuuri merely laughed at him, while Victor pouted. The doctor couldn’t help himself, and he pinched Victor on the face.

“Kawaii,” he mumbled, before climbing out of Victor and sitting beside him on the bed. “So now that you have calmed down, can you please tell me why you pointed a gun at me, and who gave you the gun?”

Yuuri knew what happened, but he wanted Victor to be the one to tell him. He knew that Victor might react this way, but he was still unprepared on what the other man would do. It was a good thing that he was well trained in… distracting people; added by the fact that Victor does not really kill, made him a bit relaxed. Otherwise, he would have been seriously injured.

“Don’t think about who gave it to me.” Victor started “Rather, I want you to explain to me why my maman and your mother, the two most powerful women in the mafia world; who happens to be mortal enemies I might add, are sitting in your banquet hall and drinking sake.”

The doctor looked at him as if he had lost his head or maybe the drugs hit his system so hard that he suddenly became insane.

“You have one hell of an amazing lungs for you to tell that to me in one sentence.”

Victor groaned. Really? Really?!

“Katsuki...” The silver haired man’s voice was threatening, making Yuuri flinch

The doctor sighed, leaning down onto the fully pillows.

“Just tell me what the fuck did that old hag told you.”

 

_-Shall we skate?-_

 

_Two hours ago_

_“Hello idiot son! Did you miss me?”_

_“Maman?!”_

_Another woman pushed her out of the screen. She was plumper than her mother, and her eyes look so familiar. He gasped when he realized why it was so familiar. She has the same pair of soft brown eyes that his doctor has. It was the onna-oyabun!_

_“Konnichiwa Vicchan!” The woman greeted him, waving her hand frantically_

_‘Why the fuck is maman on enemy territory?!’_

_As if sensing what his son is thinking, Natasha pushed Hiroko off making the other woman whine. After a few seconds of scuffling, the two heads of the mafia/yakuza sat side by side while drinking sake._

_“So… I think you are a bit confused as to why I am here.”_

_Victor snorted at that._

_“Shush idiot son and listen.” Natasha took a swig of her sake. “The Katsuki-gumi is not our enemy. In fact, they are our closest allies.”_

_‘What.The.’_

_“Fuck?!”_

_Victor winced at the familiar shriek. Yuri was on the door, his eyes wide in disbelief. The young russian immediately took off his shoes, making Otabek nod in approval._

_“I will be in my bunk Yurio.” Otabek said, “I will leave you two. Please excuse me.” Before bowing to the screen “Oyabun.”_

_Alone with their mother on the screen along with the Katsuki matriarch, Yuri sat beside his brother and glared at his so called mom._

_“Explain to me why we are friends with Papochka’s sworn enemy.” Victor demanded. He could already feel the incoming headache. How long have they been allies? How long have he hated the family that their grandfather’s nemesis?_

_“Well… we’re actually not enemies per se.” The Katsuki boss said, her voice soft and warm, “It’s just that…”_

_“My idiot father, who is very much like you, was a sore loser in poker that he ended up hating good old Hayato.”_

_“Huh?!”_

_Victor turned to his brother. He knows exactly what the other Russian was thinking because he himself is perplexed at the root of the long feud._

_“We… have been at war with the Katsuki-gumi because papochka…”_

_“Lost on a game of poker?!” Yuri screeched, standing up and moving on to the bunk beds. “Wake up Altin and get me a drink!”_

_“Oh. Yuuri also knows this.” Hiroko said, smiling while pouring Natasha another glass of sake, “There you go Tasha.”_

_“Now let’s talk about your marriage.”_

_“Whose marriage?”_

_“You and my son’s. After all, we did promise; and so did you!” The female yakuza said, “Oh you will definitely look good on a yukata. Maybe we could celebrate it on tanabata!” She started gushing, while Natasha nodded at her_

_Victor sat straighter, brows furrowing._

_“What the fuck are you talking about?!”_

_If there is one thing that Victor hated, it's that being left clueless on the things around him. He may act like an idiot, but damn it he has a brain too._

_“Oh, so Yura didn’t tell you. Well…” Hiroko looked at her friend who merely shrugged._

_The two leaders are communicating with their eyes, which made Victor irritated. Where was Yuri when he needed the brat the most? Oh, yes, he’s behind him drinking and probably finding everything amusing. His suffering is his happiness after all._

_“Maman…”_

_“I guess we’ll talk again later idiot boy.” Natasha cut him off. “Tell your brother not to drink too much and that Yura has a collection of delicious wines. Expensive too.”_

_“Bye Bye Vicchan. You can ask Yuuri if you have any questions!”_

_“Wait!”_

_But the screen went dark as their call ended. He was more confused now. The Katsuki-gumi are their allies, maybe since he was a kid. Their papochka was an idiot and he is marrying Katsuki Yuuri._

_…_

_…_

_He’s marrying Katsuki Yuuri._

_“Otabek. Get the most expensive wine the fucking doctor has and fucking open it!”_

 

_-Shall we skate 2.0 Matha Fatha!-_

 

Yuuri groaned after Victor told him what happened. Seriously, that hag could have just told Victor everything. He sighed once more, shifting on the bed so he is facing the skater who… now that he looked at him, very lost.

“Vitya…”

“I’m so confused Yuuri.” A single tear escaped from the older man.

It made Yuuri feel guilty, but he couldn’t. He couldn't tell him everything, otherwise Victor might leave him. So he did what anyone would do: he pushed himself from the bed, sliding himself at the skater’s back, carefully maneuvering the other so that Victor would be leaning on to him. Once satisfied, the doctor then snaked his arms around Victor, hugging the older man.

“Vitya. I can’t tell you anything. You have to remember it for me.” He murmured

“Remember what?” Victor sniffed, trying to control his tears. This is so frustrating. What is he talking about?

“You are really cute, my _hime_ **.” Yuuri shook his head, his voice sad and longing, “My cute, forgetful hime.”

 

_-It’s JJ STYLE!-_

 

_18 Years Ago_

_Somewhere in Bora Bora_

_Six years old Yuuri may have seen the prettiest person in his entire life. He had silver hair and the bluest eyes and he was so beautiful. Even more beautiful than his mama. He had a heart shaped smile and the softest voice, and he always gave Yuuri the warmest hugs._

_His name was Vitya… or that’s what the pretty lady said. He was older than him by a few years, but he didn’t make fun of Yuuri like his classmates in Hasetsu. Vitya calls him cute even though he is chubby, unlike Takeshi who calls him pig. So he decided that Vitya was the bestest person in the world… well, second to his mama and papa. But he was definitely higher in rank than Mari, because Mari was such a meanie._

_They were currently playing at the huge house in an island that the pretty lady owned. She said that Vitya and him can play in the sand and go swim in the beach with Ika-neesan. So that’s what Vitya and Yuuri did, they swam and played in the sand. They even collected some shells; Vitya even saw this pretty starfish._

_“VItya. You’re hair is so pretty and you are so pretty… like… like.” Yuuri bit his lip, concentrating on the English word: “Princess.”_

_“Really?!” Vitya’s eyes widened and he glomped Yuuri, making him fall onto the sand castle that they were building, “Thank you, Yura!”_

_That was one of the things that was hard when Vitya and him become friends. They can only communicate in English because Vitya is from another country and he cannot speak an ounce of Japanese. Good thing that Minako-sensei has taught (drilled… literally while hitting him with a ruler) him how to speak and read in English, and Vitya himself has been tutored to learn the language, that they can understand each other._

_But enough about that. His Vitya was still perfect and still hugging him._

_“Yura. You are so cute,” the older boy’s hand tightened on him as he squished their face together. “Would you like me to have long hair?”_

_Yuuri nodded making Victor giggle._

_“You will look like a princess then!”_

_“Hmm, then I promise to grow my hair until you want me to cut it.” Vitya said, giving the younger boy a kiss on his cheek, “And I will marry Yura so Yura would be my prince.”_

_Yuuri felt his face heat up, and he pulled out from Victor’s embrace. Seriously, Vitya could be so embarrassing sometimes. Yuuri pouted, swearing that when he grows up, he will be the one to embarrass the older boy._

_Vitya perked up as soon as he saw his mother approaching them, along with Yuuri’s mama._

_“Maman! I have something to tell you!” He yelled, pulling Yuuri up and dragging him to meet their mothers._

_Once they were in front of the two adults, Vitya pulled Yuuri onto him, making the younger boy blush once more._

_“Maman. I’m going to be Yura’s princess,” he said excitedly, “And Yura will be my prince, so we will marry when we grow up. Just like maman and papa.”_

_“Vi-Vitya!” The six years old shrieked; too embarrassed._

_The two older woman cooed at how cute their children were, Yuuri’s mama especially._

_“Well, if Yura tells me he wants to be your prince, I promise to allow you two to get married.” Vitya’s maman said, “But only if Yura says yes Vitya. So…” she turned to the younger boy who was currently locked in the arms of her son, “What do you say Yura?”_

_“Ah… ano.”_

_Vitya looked at Yuuri, pouting, as if he was sad that the younger boy was not agreeing on the condition of his maman._

_“Ano… if my mama will agree too.” Yuuri looked hopefully to his Mom who merely smiled and nodded encouragingly, “Then Yes. I promise to be Vitya’s prince.”_

_“Hmm… okay then. Hiroko and I promise to let you two get married when you get older.”_

_That was the happiest day in young Yuuri’s life. It was like everything is perfect. He will marry Vitya and protect Vitya when they get older, like his knight in shining armor; just like in the books that his mama read to him. They will be together forever._

 

_Or so he thought._

* * *

See You Next Month!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chateau Margaux* - One of the most expensive wines in the world.  
> ビクターは母親と話しました...彼は知っています。** - Victor spoke to his mother ... he knows.  
> hime*** - Princess


	7. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! <3 Chapter 5.5
> 
> Again thank you to my lovely beta/editor/sister [AroPeterWam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AroPeterWam/pseuds/AroPeterWam)

_I was not allowed to see Vitya anymore. Something happened, and I cannot see him anymore. They said that Vitya should go home and rest and that he would come back as soon as he was okay… but that was months ago. I cannot call him anymore, but momma said, it was because he was just busy studying. But I know that that’s not what it was. Vitya cannot see me anymore because Vitya got hurt… and it was all because of me._

 

4 Years Ago

Detroit, Michigan

U.S.A.

 

It was a slow day for Yuuri Katsuki, hailed genius and now on his second year in medical school in one of the universities in Detroit. He thought that it was going to be hard, being the youngest person in a room full with adults. But that was not the case. The students from his college were all supportive of him, and treated him like their baby brother. It was something different than how he was normally treated at his home. In Hasetsu, he is the prince that everyone must protect and must obey, even though his requests were absurd. There are only three other people who treated him normally, other than his family. First, there was his two childhood friends, Takeshi and Yu-chan. Takeshi always bullies him, while Yu-chan is his protector. Then there is his right hand man, Otabek, who he adopted just a year prior. Although he acts formally with him, he was never too afraid to speak his mind… which ended up with Yuuri punching him in the face so many times. But you get the drift.

 

His musing was interrupted when a very cold drink was pressed on his cheek.

 

“Mother-Father!”

 

Yuuri turned to where the cold drink came from, and found a laughing Thai (who is also his bloody roommate) and his soon to be ex-friend, Pichit Chulanont.

 

“Phichit-kun!” he exclaimed, pouting to show how ‘mad’ he was to his friend. If this was done by any of his subordinates, he would have hit them on the face… or break their rib… or two. But Phichit is his innocent friend, who just happens to love pranking Yuuri. Plus, he likes the Thai like a brother he wish he never had.

 

The other man merely laughed at his friend’s antics, before offering the drink to Yuuri, who gladly accepted it. The wakagashira took a sip before standing up, and motioning for his friend to leave so that the other patrons can take their seat.

 

“Let’s go to the skating rink.” Yuuri said, taking a sip on his cold drink.

 

The weather was a bit hot in Detroit right now, though nothing compared to the heat of China at its peak. But nonetheless, Yuuri still enjoys going to the skating rink while drinking a cold beverage, silently watching the skaters as they practice. At first, their university coach was a bit apprehensive on letting someone in, who would not be skating, but Yuuri merely said that he was majoring in medicine, and that watching how the body moved on ice is a sort of practice to his anatomy class… and also he can help when someone gets injured. Plus, he would be quietly watching by the bleachers.

Being the goodman that he is Celestino, aka Ciao Ciao, allowed him to the skating rink whenever he wanted. Plus, the man also saw the forlorn look that the aspiring doctor had whenever he was on the rink. Which is why he was so confused when Phichit and him arrived at the skating rink, only to be escorted outside by the very coach.

 

“I’m sorry but not today Yuuri.” Celestino said, “There is a request from a friend of mine to borrow the rink for the day.”

 

“But Ciao-Ciao…” Phichit started to protest, but Yuuri stopped him.

 

Yuuri shook his head and bit his lip. He really wants to think right now, especially that he is being offered to take advanced classes so he could graduate in two and half years. He also needs to think about going back to Japan, and taking on the mantle and…

 

“I’ll give you twenty minutes.” Celestino finally said, sighing as he does so, “Nothing more, nothing less Yuuri.”

 

Brown eyes perked up as the young student heard the ice skating coach.

 

“Of course, just twenty minutes!” He exclaimed before pulling Phichit into into the rink, “Thank You Ciao-Ciao!”

 

The two went to the bleachers, finding a spot where they are near the exit (a place where Yuuri preferred because he is soon to be the head of a yakuza family, and he needs to be careful and alive, thank you very much). Stretching his legs, he started to stare at the white ice that was singing to him, lulling him into a state of serenity.

 

A few minutes passed in silence with just the two of them enjoying their coffee. Yuuri was already in his own bubble, thinking about so many things in a mile per minute phase, until Pichit put a hold on it with a simple question.

 

“Yuuri, why did you chose to become a doctor?”

 

Yuuri blinked at his friend, caught off guard by the sudden question.

 

“I mean, you could be in Fine Arts just like me. You make really good drawings in your anatomy class.” Phichit continued, taking a sip on his coffee, “Don’t deny it. I’ve seen your notes.”

 

Biting his lips, Yuuri weighed in the pros and cons of him telling his friend why he pursued medicine. Phichit is an outsider as far as he knows, and there is no harm on telling Phichit about _him._ What could he possibly have to lose?

 

“I hurt someone when I was a kid,” he started, being vague as possible. “He was my friend. I was six then and somehow we ended up in a really bad place…”

 

_14 years ago_

_Unknown Place_

 

_“Yura.” Vitya was smiling at him, even though there are tears pouring on his eyes, “It’s okay Yura. Mama will come for us, any minute now.”_

 

_Behind him is his baby sitter, Ika-neesan. Smiling condescendingly to young Yuuri. She was holding a gun on Vitya’s head, mocking him._

 

_“Come on little piggy. Don’t you want to help your Vitya?” She sneered, something that the old Ika-neesan never did. “How can a pathetic little child like you become the next boss. I can’t accept it… I won’t accept it!”_

 

_Yuuri was trembling. A cold heavy gun on his hand, one that Ika placed on him, telling him that they are going to play a little game: ‘Save the Princess.’_

 

_“Come on little piggy. Shoot me or I will shoot your precious little Vitya.”_

 

_“It’s okay Yura. You don’t need to do what she says.” Vitya tried to encourage Yuuri once again, but the cock of the gun says otherwise._

 

_“I will count to three and if you don’t shoot the gun out of my hand, it would be Vitya’s head that will go bye-bye.”_

 

_Yuuri’s heart was pounding so loud, his hands were trembling._

 

_“One…”_

 

_No… No…_

 

_“Two….”_

 

_Vitya…. No…. Vitya…_

 

_“Three!”_

 

_Bang! Bang!_

 

_A loud piercing scream, and a pool of blood._

 

_He immediately threw the gun after placing it to safety (just like Mari-neesan drilled into him) before running to Vitya._

 

_He hugged the older child, as blood pooled from Vitya’s open wound. He hit the other boy’s leg, and Vitya was screaming in his ears._

 

_“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”_

 

_\- Mr. Nikiforov will see you now -_

 

Phichit left Yuuri as soon as Celestino told them that time is up; telling the other man that he forgot to purchase the art equipments that he needed for his next class. After saying his goodbye, the Thai student made his way back to the city.

 

He passed by the art supplies store, walking further into one of the apartment buildings downtown. Climbing up the rickety stairs, he went to the third floor, opening the only door with a single key. A pad suddenly slid out, where he placed his palm, unlocking the door.

 

“Honey! I’m home!” He called out to the empty space before making his way to a dark room where several screens were set up.

 

He logged on to his skype account, one that has only had two contacts on it. He made a group video call, and waited for his contacts to answer.

 

“Chulanont.”

 

“Phichit-kun.”

 

“Pakhan… Onna-oyabun.”

 

Staring back at Phichit were the two most powerful women in the underground mafia. The ruler of Russia, Natasha Nikiforov and the queen of Japan, Hiroko Katsuki.

 

“So…” The female Russian started, “Is it still about Victor?”

 

The man nodded in affirmation, making the two women sigh.

 

“Tasha, I really don’t think that keeping Vitya from him is healthy. He has been obsessed with him ever since that incident…” Hiroko said, worry painting her face “He suddenly decided to take medicine on another country instead of focusing on training in becoming the next head.”

 

“Hiro-chan. You know that we can’t.” Natasha shook her head “We can’t force them to meet, especially now that Vitya is at the top of his career. Plus, he has yet to regain his memories.”

 

“I know… but my little Yuuri…” The Onna-oyabun bit her lips, much like what Yuuri Katsuki did whenever he felt conflicted.

 

“If I may speak freely,” Phichit started.

 

Honestly, he doesn’t consider babysitting Katsuki Yuuri a day job anymore. In fact, he quite enjoyed hanging out… and dare he say being a friend to one Katsuki Yuuri. So of course, as a good friend, he couldn’t sit by the sideline, while their mother meddled in his life.

 

“I think that it would be prudent to let Yuuri pursue his dream… obsession or whatever you call it. The fact is, and this is based from the months that I have spent with him, he is a stubborn asshole. But he loves his family far to much to forget his obligations.” He said, gaining the two leaders’ attention, “I think that when the time comes, when his heart has already settled, he will come back home to take the mantle from you, Hiroko- _sama_.”

 

He paused, weighing  carefully his next words.

 

“If I remember it correctly, Yuuri has been active on the underground world since he was in his teens.”

 

“Yes,” Natasha agreed, “As _Baba Yaga*_.”

 

Phichit nodded.

 

“Yes. So my ladies, if it is okay to ask of you, as Yuuri’s friend and not as your employee.” He said, “To leave Yuuri alone for the time being. Let him be the doctor that he wants to be, and as soon as he is done with this rebellious phase, if you are so willing Lady Natasha, to re-introduce Lord Victor to him. Maybe at that time, he will have a clear understanding of the state of the soon to be Pakhan.”

 

The two leaders became quiet, contemplating on the words of their employee. Phichit stayed composed even though his mind is racing. If he somehow crossed the line on his speech, then he was screwed. He might not see another daylight again. Why couldn’t he act like a normal spy, and do what a normal one would do?

 

“I understand.” Natasha finally said.

 

“Yes. Phichit-kun is correct. We have been meddling far too much Tasha.” The female yakuza smiled encouraging to the spy, “We thank you for your input Phichit-kun. You are a good friend to my Yuuri.”

 

Phichit can’t help but smile back at the Japanese head.

 

“But… We still expect weekly reports.”

 

“Of course ma’am.”

 

“Good.” The female Pakhan said before ending the call

 

“ _Sayonara_.”

 

_\- Mr. Katsuki will see you now -_

 

Phichit stretched his neck as soon as he finished his report. He knows that they had just had a conversation early on, but the female Pakhan wanted to know everything and anything about Yuuri. He shut off his laptop and sighed, removing the glasses from his face.

 

He heard the door open and close, his floors creaking before he felt a pair of arms encircling him. He raised his head, smiling as a pair of lips descended on him, kissing him like his life was dependent on it.

 

“Rough day?”

 

“Not really. You?”

 

Emerald colored eyes stared back at him.

 

“Not really. Just had a conference with some meddling moms.”

 

The other man smiled at him, capturing his lips once more. This time, the kiss was hotter and deeper, making Phichit moan.

 

“Bedroom?”

  
“Of course… my Chris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any violebt reactions, you can leave a comment or tweet me @littlemslawyer (lol)
> 
> See you next month! -N♡
> 
> *Baba Yaga - Boogeyman


	8. NOTE

Hi guys!

 

I am sorry to tell you that this is not a new chapter of On Ice. There will be a delay on the next two chapters because I am currently working on my school papers and the documents that I have to finish for my graduation. Yes people, I am graduating (hopefully) this year, and as such, I am currently swamped with all these bibbity bobbity boo thinga-majigs they call paper work.

 

Also, I am sending you a head's up. I will be placing the story on a hiatus starting June. Though don't worry! I will be back by December. Hopefully, by that time, there will be a confirmed date as to when season 2 of YOI will be shown (hoping that it will be shown this year *tears*). Anywho, I will see you soon <3

 

-N

**Author's Note:**

> ангел* = Angel


End file.
